A Special Day
by Li'l prodigy
Summary: Glitch forgot a special day for a special someone. Hope you guys like it.


_**This is my first fanfiction story ever and I hope some of you guys out there like it, I hope :/**_

*Glitch POV*

I began to paste back and forth around my room so nervously. I was beginning to sweat like crazy, it has been over five months since me and Kloey been dating. We know a lot about each other and of course, we love each other. But I forgot one important thing. I forgot that tomorrow it will be my baby's birthday. I'm so stupid that I forgot my own girlfriend's birthday. I knew I needed some help. I race downstair's to the kitchen where Mo was.

"Yo Mo, do you know anything about throwing a party for someone?"

I ask him. He just starred at me.

"Why you sweating like that G?"

"Never mind that, can you just help me out with something important. I need help planning a party for someone special."

He then made a big grin on his face after I said that. "It's for Kloey, ani't it." He crossed his arms while looking down at me with his stupid grin.

"Yes, but I forgot about it. I'd be the worst boyfriend ever if I dont do something."

I panicked then heard someone coming in the front door. Me and Me went and checked who it was, we starred at the door seeing who it was. It was Kloey. I was freaking out inside my stomach. "Hey babe, how was your day with lil't?" I questioned her to start a conversation with her. "It was okay, we just talk and stuff."

"What were you guys talking about?"

"You, being so cute."

She said to me while she came up walking to me, then pulled my shirt and kissed me in my lips. I just love her solt strawberry lips. "Ahh...Glitch weren't we talking about something important here?" I heard Mo but I ignored him, I'm just so addicted to her kisses. "Glitch!" Mo hit me in the head, it broke the kiss. "Well, I'll be in your room upstairs listening to music, okay."

"Okay babe." I kissed her forehead and she walked upstairs. "I love you!" I shouted to her across the hallway. Then she turned around and said it too. Then continued to walk to my room upstairs. "Why do you always have to disturb our kisses?"

"Do you not remember about Kloey's birthday planning and beside's give her flower's or a teddy bear like what I do with my shawty, Taye." I thoughtabout it and maybe Mo's right. I'm gonna buy her something and do something for her. But what?

*Kloey POV*

I was just in Glitch's room on his bed on my back and my head on the pillow while listening to my music. I wondered what Glitch and Mo were talking about. Glitch finally came in the room, he looked kind of worried.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be."

I got up off the bed and cup his face while looking at him. But then I felt his neck, it was wet. "Eww, why are sweating?"

"Because I was dancing to hard."

Well that explains a lot. I let go of his face and went to the bathroom to wash my hands to get the smell and sweat off. I came back in the room when I was done with my hands. Glitch was laying on the with his arms over his eye's. I wanted to know what was going on through his mined.

The time was 11:34 and I was exhausted from today. Mo, Glitch, and I were in the living room just watching T.V. That's what the three of us did the hole day. I was on the couch just cuddling with Glitch, I was a little sleepy. Glitch shook my head to wake me up, I could barely see anything with my eye's all closed up. "If your tired you could go to sleep, if you want."

I moved my head up and down saying okay. I began walking to Glitch's room like a mindless zombie. "I'll be there soon babe, okay." I heard Glitch, but I was to tired to respond back. I kept going.

Once I was in the room, I collapsed on the bed and closed my eye's. Apparently, Glitch was tired too, I heard him come in the room.

He was on the floor on his knees and his arms crossed on the bed, he was looking at me while I had my eye's closed. "Your so beautiful when you sleep." He said as he leaned in and kissed my forehead. He then got on the bed with me after that. He wrapped his arms around my belly to pull me in closer to him. He's such a cuddlier when he sleep's.

"Can I ask you something." He said while putting his face on my shoulder still laying on the bed with me.

"Sure, what?"

"If it was your birthday, what would you want?"

I thought real hard for a second and I know what I want. "You." I felt his cheeks getting warm, them he looked at me and smiled warmly. He leaned in once more and pressed his lip's on mine. We broke the kiss and said goodnight. "I love you shawty." He whispered in my ear and I blushed. "I love you too, Glitch."

*Glitch POV*

I started to wake up slowly since I was woken up by the sunlight shinning in my eye's from the window in my room. I turned my head to the left and saw Kloey, she was sleeping on my chest. I moved her carefully off me so I could be able to get ready for today. I just remembered that today is a very special day for a very special person. I got up and got dressed up in my normal clothes to leave.

I made sure I didn't woke up Kloey, I looked at her and smiled at her beautiful sight. I kissed my shawty on the cheek, then quickly and quietly walk out the room and tipped toed downstairs to the front door and left to get some gift's.

*Two hour's later*

*Kloey POV*

I began to open my eye's slowly. I realized that Glitch wasn't here, but I didn't worry to much, he's probably went to his crew or something. Suddenly, I hopped off the bed and walked to the window to open it. Feeling the nice cold breeze, blowing through my hair. Maybe I should read a book while waiting for Glitch. All of a sudden I heard the door open from down stairs.

I rushed downstairs hoping it was Glitch, it was. When I first saw him he was holding a little teddy bear and one rose.

"Glitch...what, what is this?" I asked.

"Happy birthday baby. I know I may not be a good boyfriend to you or a perfect one, but you are like my everything ever since you step into my life. I don't want to lose you or leave you. I want more day's with us being together, shawty."

Then he walked up to me and hugged me very tightly. I hugged him back too, that is one of the nicest, loving thing anybody has ever said to me. I felt so loved, like I've never been loved before.

"I love you Kloey, and I always will as long as your with me."

I had tear's coming from my eye's, those words were just beautiful. "I love you too Glitch, but I have something to tell you." He back up to listen when I said that, he looked nerves and freaked out. "What is it, did I do something." I wiped the tear's off my face then answered. "No, it just that...today's not my birthday." I backed away from him so he wouldn't get mad or anything.

"I'm sorry." Then he calmed to me and said it's okay, your still my favorite shawty.

"And your my favorite boyfriend."

He put his hands on my face and kissed me, then I put my hands on his necks. Then he put his hands down my waist to pull me closer.

It may not be my birthday, but me being in Glitch's arms in the best thing I could ever have.


End file.
